Super Replay: OverBlood 2 (Episode 15)
Episode 15: Get It On is the 15th episode of the OverBlood 2 Super Replay, which ared on February 7, 2012. This episode features Tim Turi (on controls), Andrew Reiner, Dan Ryckert, and guest Matt Helgeson. Although Ben Hanson is not officially credited as a cast member, he has a microphone for this episode (as well as the rest of this Super Replay) and offers commentary and conversation along with the rest of the crew. Editor Antics This episode starts with Acarno practicing parkour in a seedy bar. The trio recaps previous events to Helgeson in the most misleading way possible as they search for the Ghost House. They talk about Letterman's "Please Stop Calling Me Chief", a Muay Thai boxer who would not stop saying "bro", Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, and optional groupons. Dan talks about Muay Thai and Matt discusses Capoeira. Using Ben Hanson's advice, they blast their way into the ghost house. After fiddling around a bit, they drop a chandelier from the ceiling and peruse a very inappropriate painting. As they proceed, they discuss Naughty Dog making OverBlood 3 by simply changing the characters in Last Of Us to Raz Karcy and Pipo. Matt Helgeson attempts to equate staff members with Frasier characters. Dan is an easy shoe-in for bull-dog, Andy McNamara is the father, Jeff Marchiafava is Daphne, and Phil Kollar is Niles. They segue into discussing movies of 2011, notably Rise Of The Planet Of The Apes, Super 8, and Money Ball. The team finally get through the mansion and right into a Junk Blade race, which Tim quickly loses. Three times. Then three more times. As he grows more frustrated, Tim barks at everyone to shut up as he scrapes for enough concentration and reflexes to win on the default difficulty. Almost awkwardly, and certainly unprecedented, the Replay room falls completely silent except for Tim's exasperated sighs (this may or may not be due to Hanson editing Dan out of the commentary momentarily). Tim's skill eventually overcomes the steep difficulty and he celebrates gloriously. During a cutscene showing the meeting with Marius, one of the team whistles a Star Wars melody. As it drags on, Tim decides that this is the worst video game story ever. They make the spur of the moment tie-in that Marius is old Mille from OverBlood 1. They beat the chapter "Edgy Kids" with a rank of A, and proceed directly into another cutscene. And another. And another. The team mostly checks out at this point, and discusses how the illustrious producer improved so much. They futilely hope that this is the last episode. OverBlood 2 Antics Acarno gains entrance to the ghost house and takes his leave of it in short order. He encounters the leader of the gang behind the house, who claims that Buster, the child thief from the previous episode, said Acarno stole the bananas from him. Acarno attempts to set the record straight but to no avail, and it very nearly comes to blows until he says, "I only came here to look for Doctor Marius!" The leader and his underage thugs are taken aback, as they believe that only they know that Marius used to be a doctor. They wonder if he's "The Traveler", but quickly discards this notion as "The Traveler" is supposed to be kind and gentle, "not stealing bananas from little kids!". Since The Traveler is supposed to be a great Junk Blader, they challenge Acarno to a Junk Blade race, which he readily accepts. He triumphs with ease. He meets Doctor Marius, an old woman who can communicate only telepathically, but very nearly is thrown out before she can speak to him. She contacts him, though, and declares him The Traveler because his power is unmistakable. She explains that Traveler's have powers akin to hers or Acarno's sister. She talks about how they must help the world realize freedom, and tells of her past and the past of the Hull Drive. She talks of how the Hull Drive was meant to help humankind, but it was sabotaged to hurt them. She was captured and tortured, so she shut down her whole body, and is now unable restart it. The gang leader (Craka?) cries that she must leave, but Marius comforts him. There's a short monologue from Chris, and the chapter "Edgy Kids" concludes. The next episode begins with Marius being introduced to the rest of Acarno's friends as a Traveler, and reveals himself to be one as well. Hasaka tells of how Traveler's were exploited for their blood to use in super soldier projects. Hasaka talks about how Travelers are to be utilized as advance scouts on inhospitable planets. With this tactic, Hayano can safely colonize dangerous planets when they abandon Earth. Acarno agrees to act as Marius's proxy body, and the cutscene switches to Xeno on the bridge of the Shangri-La preparing to fire it up. Hayano and Kondo interrupt, to Xeno's dismay. Hayano explains how he suspected of the plan to steal the ship from him since the beginning. He orders Kondo to kill Xeno, but he mutates and knocks them aside. The cutscene goes back to Acarno, who makes final preparations to complete the Hull Drive. The cutscene switches back to Xeno who is still attempting to launch the ship, and then switches back to Acarno as he enables the Hull Drive to work. Acarno listens to Marius' monologue about the Earth regulating itself despite the persistent pollution mankind produces. She hypothesizes that Travelers are Earth's creations to survive on the new, polluted Earth. She urges him to use his powers for good. As their conversation ends, a massive energy drain is reported from area D5. The Shangri-La is close to launching, and when it does everyone will be doomed. A massive sinkhole opens above the Shangri-La, destroying much of the city above. Quotes *'Dan '"I love Muay Thai, but I'm still bruised up from Tim kicking me a bunch." 'Tim '"That was really great." *"Hanson, get the blur up there, get the blur up there!" *'Dan '"****? He doesn't have to bleep that I don't think." 'Ben Hanson '"Aaaaah! We went over this a hundred times in BMX XXX!" *"We talked about how you break the 4th wall every episode." 'Dan '"Of Replay? By admitting we have a video producer? He's right there! You can hear him!" *"You ain't nevah gonna ween!" Said by both the kids Tim must race when he loses, and Matt due to the humorous tone the kid says it in. *'Ben Hanson '"Dan! I hate you so goddamn much! Five! Minutes!" Credit Cookies *The team groans about how long the episode was. *Replays of Xeno's "Haaa!", also "You had no ho-", "You ain't nevah gonna ween!", "You wastin' you time!" Category:OverBlood 2 episodes